Lost and Forgotten
by Riyuu hon'nou
Summary: Walking on four legs sucks when you've been on two for your whole life. Yes, I was once a human. Now, I'm a Pokémon. I'm stuck with other Pokémon who apparently can't let me go. I don't know what happened, I don't know who this people are or their intentions. But one thing is certain: I'll find the answer of this. No matter what it takes.
1. 000 starting line

I was in a cage, I dimly noticed. The lighting was low, and it didn.t exactly 'stand out', but yeah. A cage. I would've complained, but this fucking muzzle was getting on my nerves. I tried to stand up, but I found myself unsteady on my legs. I decided that crawling would be much easier. Surprisingly, I found it to be far less difficult. I made my way to the edge of the cage, noting the smell of various disinfectants and the sounds of a whirring machine. I turned my head and body so I could see more, but the lack of good lighting prevented me from garnering any info about the room that I was in. Finding out nothing about the room from my blank stares into the abyss, I decided to turn my attentive examination to the cage that I was in.

It was a dismal little box, which was to be expected. It had a food and water bowl, which I took as an insult. As though I were their pet, they had put dog food in the bowl. I was thirsty, though, and I picked up the water dish. Well, I tried to, anyways. I couldn't even grasp it. After a few more attempts to pick up the thrice-damned dish, I gave up. I leaned my head down to get a drink, only to find that the goddamned muzzle got in the way. Suffice to say, I was… mildly annoyed. I continually tried to take the damnable thing off, but my hands still weren't working right, and I wound up falling face-first into a wall of the cage. It rattled loudly, and as I shook my head, a voice rang out from the darkness.

"That's not going to get you anywhere."

I jumped at the sound and tried to speak, but the mother-fucking muzzle got in the way! Again! I screamed in frustration. At least the retarded muzzle didn't get in the way of that.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Did you step on your tail or something? Screaming won't fix that either, you know."

I whipped my head around, searching for the source of the voice. As I turned fully around, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me. I jumped back in surprise, and because of my ever unworking legs, I tumbled into an undignified heap. The man (at least I thought that it was a man) started laughing. No, not laughing. Snickering.

"New kid, huh?" he said. "Still have a muzzle on?" I nodded at that, hoping that he could see in the dark. I inwardly cursed at my foolishness for hoping that he could see in the dark. I spluttered, however, when he not only said that he'd take it off for me, he'd turn the lights on too. When I felt the weight of the annoyance leave my face, I ran to where I remembered the water bowl being. I ignored the possibility of keeping dignity in front of a stranger, and drank greedily. The lights suddenly cut on, and I immediately shut my eyes to ease the stabbing pain in my head caused by the light. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the light, but then the man started speaking.

"If you don't like the light, I can just shut it off again."

At the sound of his voice, I tried to look at him through the bright light, and when my eyes adjusted, I just stared at his face. He was furry, like an animal, and on all fours. The wierd thing to me, though, was that he was taller than me. But... animals don't talk... right? I started breathing faster as he came closer. He was looking at me like a piece of beef jerky, and the world went black.

-oo00OOO00oo-

When I came to, I could smell breakfast. I smiled as I thought to myself, 'Thank God. That was just a d-'

"Get up," some woman interrupted my thoughts, "because breakfast waits for no one. Especially not new kids like you. Umbreon said that you fainted. He's a nice guy, so he just picked you up and brought you here. I don't give a shit about you, though, and I'm nowhere as nice, so if you pass out on me, I will leave you to be ass-raped and rot in hell. Capice?"

I nodded as I stood up and looked around the new environment, unlike in the last room. It reminded me of a forest. There were trees growing everywhere, the floor was dirt, and there was a fake sun.

"Hey! Were you listening? I'm not gonna repeat all that!"

I turned towards the voice and said, "Yeah, I caught all that." I just stared at the owner of the voice, because she just looked so strange to me. She was a quadruped, and twice as tall as me. That wasn't the really strange part. The really strange part was that there were leaves growing out of her. It didn't look unnatural, per se, but it was just fucking wierd.

"What the hell are you staring for?" came her clearly annoyed tones. I snapped my focus back onto her face and smiled. She just stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking away while insulting me. "Come on wannabe eon, meet the crew. I'm Leafeon, I'm in charge here, and you will be buried alive if you do not listen to me. Breakfast is this way. Hey Espeon, what's up?"

A pink-haired cat (again, fucking wierd) was walking through the trees at us. I tried to stand up, but fell on my face into the dirt.

"New kid, huh?" a male voice cheerfully said. "Don't know ho-"

I cut him off in rage. "Shut the hell up!" I snarled at him. "I'm new to this shit, so fucking what?"

I pulled myself up to say more, but I found my face being ground back into the dirt.

"Be respectful, asshole!" Leafeon hissed at me. "That's one of the toughest guys in here that you're mouthing off to. He could kill you without touching you or even looking if he felt like it. Apologize."

"No, it's okay," Espeon said. "He's just mad because he doesn't know what happened to him." The cat kept coming closer. I could hear him stepping on dry leaves. Leafeon took her paw off of my head and I jumped up, only to fall over again. "You haven't figured out how to stand? You were standing fine earlier," a familiar voice piped up. I rolled over towards the voice and saw glowing red eyes. I tried to roll away, but Umbreon picked me up in his jaws as if to eat me. I tried to kick him, but my legs were only hitting air, and my arms STILL weren't working right. He just let go of me, and I crumpled. I tried to stand up briefly, but then recrumpled. The three of them laughed shortly before Leafeon said, "Stop thinking so hard about it, idiot. Just get up and walk."

I glared at her and stood up. My arms STILL weren't fucking working right and I fell on my face for the umpteenth time that day. "This is fucking ridiculous," I angrily muttered.

"I agree," Umbreon said from somewhere in front of me. "This _is_ fucking ridiculous. Get up and walk. You have four legs, and you should use them. It's not that hard."

"I don't have four legs!" I jumped up, shouting at him. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I'm a human!"

"Not anymore!" Umbreon shouted back. "Look at yourself! Your arms are forelegs now! Your ears are on the top of your head! You have _fur_, for God's sake! You aren't human! Not anymore, anyways." He trailed off at the end, as if in deep thought.

At his words, I started panicking. "What am I then? What happened? Where are we? Who are you?" The world started to go black again, and I muttered to myself, "What happened to me?"

**Chapter End**

AN: I haven't done much in a very long time. I know that. Shut up. I'm going to work on this story throughout the following year and see where it goes.  
Next time, from the Melodious Reason. Review if you feel like it.


	2. Numbered rocks

I woke up in the room where I met Umbreon. I stood up and turned around, staring at the rooms oddities. The thing that I noticed whirring coming from last time had stopped making noise, leaving an eerie silence. I slowly walked over to where I thought it to be coming from before. I was grateful to Umbreon for leaving the lights on. I found myself in front of a door that was probably about ten feet tall.

"I see that you've found the gateway. You've also started walking properly. That's just great, Eevee," a woman said from somewhere behind me. I jumped and squealed at being snuck up on again. The woman laughed and said, "Umbreon was right. That is funny."

"That was nowhere near funny!" I spat. "I just about had a heart attack! You... who are you?" My anger seemed to just vanish at the end as I turned to face her. She, like all the others that I'd met so far, was more than twice as tall as me. Her fur, though, was much unlike the others'. Her fur was in two alternating shades of blue. Her eyes were what really caught my attention. They were a cutting glacier blue, almost burning with a cold intensity. I jumped around again when another woman spoke from behind me.

"Leafeon was right. He is a tiny little bugger," she noted idly. Somewhere in my head, I understood what she was saying, but mostly not. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help myself. This one was also blue furred. She had fins on her head, though. I caught her eye and then suddenly looked away, my face burning. Why, one might ask, did I look away? She only had one eye, and she was glaring at me as though looking was illegal and punishable by death. Glaceon pat me on the head and I lightly wondered when she walked up beside me.

"Now, now, Vaporeon, there's no need to scare poor little Eevee," Glaceon casually stated as it really didn't matter to her what Vaporeon did to me. "He's already fainted twice today."

I hung my head at that statement and Vaporeon snorted. "Shut up, Umbreon." She burst into a fit of giggles at her small joke to herself and I decided to speak, consequences be damned.

"My name isn't Eevee, so why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's what you are." I jumped and squeaked yet again as yet another person saw fit to sneak up on me. I turned my head to see Espeon standing by me. "You are an Eevee, after all."

The name made something in my head click. "Isn't an Eevee a-" I stopped abruptly, as if I had no more air to speak with. I decided to suck it up and finish my question. "Isn't an Eevee a Pokemon?"

"And the ball drops," Vaporeon said. "Good. I'd rather not have to explain what a Pokemon is. I only did that once, and that once was more than enough." She started to walk through the metal gate, into the rocky caverns that were lit by glowing crystals.

"She just misses her boyfriend." Glaceon's cool (the air and the way she was talking) voice whispered into my ear conspiratorially. "Work has been keeping us busy lately."

"What kind of work?" I started unconsciously whispering too.

She smiled slightly and said one word about it that sent shivers down my spine, and it wasn't because she was breathing cold air down my neck. "Classified." After her last word, she sashayed cheerfully after Vaporeon, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"It's not actually classified, you know." Correction: my thoughts and Espeon.

"Would you tell me what the job is, then?" I pinned my desire for answers on the pink cat that I'd known for less than a day.

"We act kinda like mercenaries," Espeon said as we started to walk down the tunnels. "Sometimes we beat people up, and sometimes we just deliver messages."

"Okay, I'll believe that, but where are we?"

Espeon looked up at the rock ceiling for a few seconds as if he was watching a cloud roll by overhead. "Somewhere under New York City," he said as he looked back to ground (sort of) level at me. I must've made a really strange face, because Espeon laughed lightly. We took a left at a fork and he started talking again. "We're miles underground, man. This is a cave system that goes all over the world. No, no, sorry, I meant under the world."

"How do you know that?" Another question and maybe more information, if I'm lucky.

"Umbreon made a map."

"He made a map?"

"I told him that it would be a bad idea, but he just wouldn't listen."

"One guy mapped all that?"

"No. He put together smaller maps and made the world map, but he didn't cover all that ground. We couldn't because it got really bad down here. We made bases down here, but not all of them are safe anymore."

As we walked around a corner, we came into a round, carved room. My jaw dropped at what was on the walls. The walls were like a library, or a war room, except everything was pressed into the walls. I was hard-pressed to find an area where there wasn't anything on it. Maps, dates, allies, enemies, and I even saw the day the carvings had been started. As my head swiveled to take it all in, I saw Umbreon sitting in front of a section, working on carving it out. I looked a little closer and outright gaped when I saw that he wasn't moving; the stone was being carved as though by the air itself. While Espeon went to look over the enemies list, I walked up by Umbreon and quietly read what was being carved.

"'November 26, 2013. Another Eevee found. This one was found in the gate room, strangely enough.' Oh, so they don't know how I got there either? That sucks. 'He was probably early- to mid- twenties when he was caught and dumped. He also seems to be unaware of the disappearances.' Jeez, man, what the hell happens in this place?" I gawked as the writing after that shifted as a whole and read out 'bad shit happens here'. When I blinked, it changed back like nothing just happened.

"Like the room? I got bored, you know?" Umbreon started speaking and I jumped even though I was right next to him.

"You were this bored?" I asked as I motioned to the room. Umbreon stood up and stretched.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked, completely ignoring my question entirely.

"Twenty two," I replied before I even thought about it. When I did, I asked him a question. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just felt like asking." He started walking to Espeon, who was by the entrance. "Another one that's older than us, bro."

I was shocked. I mean, I didn't think that they were old, per se, I just didn't expect that they would be so much bigger than me if they were younger than me, but- "How old are you?" I blurted out.

Umbreon stared at me for a minute before turning and walking out the door. "Old enough," he said on his way out. "Come on, we need to go."

I started walking after him, mumbling to myself. Espeon trotted along with me.

"He's seventeen years old. I'm eighteen years old. He's just mad 'cause he's still the youngest in the crew." Espeon snickered.

"I am not mad! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Umbreon's voice rang out through the tunnels.

"Let's go," Espeon said. "I still get lost in here sometimes, and I'm never sure if he'd actually leave me behind." He then picked up the pace, moving into a jog. Unfortunately, his legs were far longer than mine, which led to me falling behind. As he turned a corner, I lost sight of him. I summed up my feelings in the best way that I knew of.

"Shit." I started to run faster, my breathing becoming haggard. I wasn't exactly used to my legs, however, and I tripped. Ihit my head on the way down, and I lost consciousness for the third time that day.

-ooo00OOO00ooo-

When I woke up, I was on my side in a cave that was lit by a fire. I rolled onto all fours and sat up.

_'Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this.' _I thought with a small smile. That smile turned into a frown when remembered why I had to get good at this. I stood up to walk out of the cave. At least, I would've, if not for something that was grabbing my tail. I silently prayed that whatever caught me was friendly and slowly turned around. It looked somewhat like a canine, but never before had I seen a dog with fur that yellow or spiky. Its eyes were a deep brown color, and it didn't have a tail that I could see.

"That's not how you repay someone for saving your life, you know," she said with a smirk on her face. She started pulling me closer to her by my tail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I was just g- Ack!" She pulled me in close enough that I could feel her breath on me. I tried to get out of her grip, but she was about three times my size. I was screwed, maybe in the good way or maybe in the bad. I had no idea for sure.

"Stay a while. Let's have some fun." She all but purred the last word into my ear, and I felt a reaction to that coming on.

"I can do fun," I said suggestively.

"Oh, you can, can you?" Leafeon was in the opening to the cave now as she spoke. She saw my reaction to Jolteon's innuendos and shook her head. "Jolteon, he's a bit small for you, don't you think?"

The woman holding me let go and laughed as she stood up."I wasn't going to do anything with him anyways. I was just teasing."

I suddenly felt very small in multiple ways. Leafeon noticed this (probably from my face) and sighed. "It was pretty big for an Eevee. Idiotic wounded pride bullshit." She muttered the last sentence, but I still caught it. She turned around and walked out of the cave, Jolteon snickering as she walked out after her. I walked out after the other two, and I stared out at what I was seeing.

"Welcome," Jolteon said, "to the New York under New York."

My jaw hit the floor.

* * *

AN: Why is it that even though there's a person following my story (Thanks by the way, Adin Terim) there are no reviews? That makes no fucking sense! You don't have to review, nor am I going to beg you to. It's simply a mark of my awesome that I have a follow before a review. Until next time, The Melodious Reason.


	3. Apple Core

I got one review. Meh. One's plenty. To the story then?

* * *

I just couldn't believe my eyes. There was a city underneath NYC. There was a city full of pokemon under NYC. My legs gave out and I plopped down on the rock ledge we were walking on. As I watched the city, I saw that it wasn't much different from the city up top. There were birds flying about, people running around (on work, I presumed), and with the city buzz, I felt as though I could just close my eyes and be back at home. A pang went through me as I realised just how far from home I truly was.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leafeon asked. I was about to rant at her about exactly how un-okay everything was, but when I turned, I saw genuine concern in her eyes. I shook my head but replied in the positive, leading her to look at me skeptically. "If you're sure," she said, "then let's go."

I stood up with a quiet sigh and started to walk after her. I stopped to stare out at the underground city one last time, and then I ran to catch up. I was breathing so heavily that she stopped and turned around to watch me fail at being a quadruped. She giggled when I tripped and slid the last few feet on my side. I decided at that moment that I would get this walking on four legs thing down.

"Still learning how to walk?" I looked to see Jolteon not a foot from where I was laying. I bolted upright and took several steps away from her. "So, you don't want walking advice then?"

I paused as I weighed my options. Considering that all the 'downsides' involved what she had done earlier, the pros outweighed the cons. "Okay."

"Don't say 'okay'."

"What?"

"Say 'yes, miss Jolteon'." She was smirking at me.

"What the hell? Why the fuck would I want to say that?" Needless to say, I was unhappy. I was already not liking her, and this just wasn't helping.

"Because if you don't, then I won't teach you how to walk. If you don't know how to walk, then you'll look like a cripple. If you look like a cripple, you probably wouldn't get a job. If you-"

"Shut up Jolteon, I think he gets it." Leafeon stepped in on my behalf, surprising me. She didn't seem to like or care for me much. I guess that she warmed up to me. "You better get it anyways. If you don't, then that sucks for you." Never mind that last statement. "And about the walking, use the opposite legs. Let's go. We have someplace to be." She turned and started to walk down the streets, Jolteon following shortly after. I followed the two of them through the dirt streets on unsteady legs, taking in the sights. It actually looked like a city up close. Given, there were no Pokemon around, and no building looked particularly impressive, but it looked liveable. I sighed as I remembered my apartment, and my family. I shook my head, steeling myself and hoping for their wellbeing. I looked up to see that I had lost my two guides. I turned quickly, thinking that maybe they had made a turn or something.

_"Hey Eevee. Over here."_ A voice seemed to come from everywhere. My face scrunched up as I tried to locate the familiar voice. _"You're getting colder."_ _Okay, now they're just being annoying_. _"That's mean, Eevee. I'm trying to help you." _I realised that the voice was in my head and wondered if the stress got to me. _"It's me, Espeon. Don't you re- OW! No hitting!"_ His voice rang loudly throughout my head, giving me a headache.

_"Sorry about that. Umbreon hit me,"_ Espeon said.

_"There's a hatch on the ground in front of you. See it?"_ Umbreon's voice rang through my head this time. I jumped as a patch of dirt shifted and Leafeon stuck her head out of the ground. She motioned for me to follow, and then sunk back into the ground like a mole or something.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself before diving into the dirt, which surprised me. I expected it to behave just a little more like dirt. It just flowed like water around me like water as I travelled further down. My eyes closed and my legs flailing, I fell into a room underneath. I huffed as I opened my eyes, trying to breathe easier. The room was so dark, I'd have felt better keeping my eyes closed. I heard something rumble in the walls and a gap opened in front of me, blinding me briefly with glowing rocks and I squinted, trying to make out who (or what) it was.

"Start moving," I heard Vaporeon say. I ambled towards her, making my way over an uneven floor. I tripped on a rock, landing on my face yet another time today. I huffed angrily as I stood up, not having any more patience for falling over.

"Don't worry about it Eevee," she spoke as though hearing my thoughts, "I still trip in here sometimes." Hearing that made me feel better, even though it was probably a lie. I took a couple of deep breaths and kept walking, passing by her. She stared at me for a moment before walking after me. We were walking down a carved hallway, which to me didn't feel right. A thought struck me as I stared at the walls we walked by.

"Hey," I spoke up, "did Umbreon make this too?"

"What makes you think that?" Vaporeon replied.

"Earlier, he was carving on the floor in a stone room." I suddenly remembered details about it and felt creeped out. "Without touching anything."

Vaporeon looked at me a little more closely, whether from what I said, or maybe the way I said it. I shivered. One-eyed stares are creepy as fuck. "Not by himself, he didn't. If he did things like this by himself, then he'd be a lot higher in the food chain."

"Who helped him, then?"

"A lot of people helped," she said pensiively. "People he didn't even know or liked helped. They said that they were bored, and they did a lot of work. After a while, things got so big that literally everybody helped do something. Umbreon slipped away from the project pretty fast when he saw how many people wanted in. Don't tell anybody, but Umbreon really wanted this to himself."

"What the hell would he want with all this?" That made no sense at all.

"I don't know. Do you know, Bubble gum?"

Okay, I was confused. I was positive that she wasn't talking to me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hm?" Now she looked confused, before something dawned on her, if her face was any indication. "Nevermind. it's gone now."

I looked around nervously, half-expecting to see something gruesome. Vaporeon noticed this and chuckled at me.

"I told you that it's gone, didn't I?" She shook her head with a smile. "If you don't want to listen, then you don't want to survive."

Her suddenly serious words caught my attention. "What's it like down here that makes everyone so..." I trailed off, searching for a word. "Crazy?"

"Crazy? That's the best that you could come up with?" I shrugged in response as we turned a corner. "Living like an abandoned animal makes one think like an abandoned animal: 'me first, me second, me third,' et cetera. It's just bad down here."

I snorted at that and she glared at me. It wasn't some regular glare, either. It was the dark gaze of one who had seen the gaping maw of terror and managed to survive. It was as though with her one eye she had bored into my soul from just eye contact alone. I managed to look away and found that I was shaking badly.

"I'm so sorry." She sounded anything but sorry, though. "Did I scare you?" I nodded in the affirmative, realising that my throat had gone dry. "Well tough shit! There are things that you need to learn about before you get your sorry ass killed. Rule one: When confronted by one bigger than you, do not act tough. You will be severely injured. Two: when you don't understand anything, ask questions. Three: listen to and respect Espeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, and myself. Four: you are not to leave the compound without express permission. Ever. Understand that?"

My body seemed to have gotten itself into some semblance of working order, because instead of nodding I croaked out a weak 'yes'.

She flicked her head to the side at an open sectcion of wall. "This is your room, Eevee. Live in it how you want."

I peeked around her into the open rock room, and I couldn't help but stare. The room might have been empty, but it was bigger than my whole apartment put together. The walls were rounded and there were pillars reaching from the ground to the cieling. There was also a small watering hole thing, but I couldn't figure where the water came from or went to. As my eyes scanned the room further, I saw a king-sized bed. I stared at it for a few seconds before Vaporeon spoke up.

"I can help you test out the bed if you'd like."

I looked at her incredulously, but she just had this smile like it was a joke of some kind. I wasn't getting the punch line, and I wondered what happened to her dark mood. "No thanks Vaporeon, but I think that I'd rather just go to sleep." Yeah, let's just be polite. That usually works and it seemed to work again as she nodded before turning to leave.

"Hey, Vaporeon," I called out to her.

"Hmm?" She didn't even stop walking or glance back.

"Thank you." I spoke from sincere gratitude. I couldn't understand why these people did this for me, but I was glad that they did.

"Don't thank me yet, Eevee." And just like that, she turned a corner, and was gone.

"So," I said to myself, "Eevee, huh? Now I wish that I'd played more Pokemon. I go to sleep on a bad day, and I wake up a Pokemon." I sighed as I hopped onto the bed, grateful for the blanket and sheets on it. "This shit sucks," I griped to myself. and with those last words, I burrowed into the blanketing and slept.

* * *

AN: I now have one review, one favorite, and two alerts. I think that's pretty good, all things considered. Now, the story will actually begin. I now need random Pokemon characters that are like people. No fodder. So... as your reward for reading this far and reading this Author's Note, you may submit OCs. Nothing super super outrageous though, okay? I do have plans for this story, I just need to get better at writing first. Until next time, Melodious Reason. OUT.


	4. The morning after

"Get up." I grumbled quietly, wishing that he'd leave me alone. "Get up."

"Ten more minutes," I whined. Umbreon had been bothering me for a while now about getting up. I'd hardly spoken to him, but it was clear to me that he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"You said that an hour ago, dammit!" Umbreon sounded kind of mad. And I use the words 'kind of' liberally. An idea struck me.

"I feel sick." Okay, maybe not my best idea, but it'd have to do.

"That's bullshit." He didn't fall for it! Damn, need new tactics. "What's your name?" I'll distract him, then sneak away and sleep elsewhere. It never fails.

"Umbra." He didn't sound half as angry as he did ten seconds ago. "Why don't you just get up already?"

I was out of the bed on the opposite side of his voice. "Because I don't want to get out of bed." I stealthed toward the door.

"Get up anyways." He hadn't noticed yet. I ran out of the door, turned the corner, and smacked into his dark furry leg. I stared up at him with owlish eyes.

"How are you here? You were just in there! You can't be here!"

He rolled his eyes at me which made me think of him as childish. "I felt like being here, so I am. Yeah, I was just in there. I can too." He finished his sarcasm with a zinger. "Nice to see that you're out of bed."

I glared at him, not having a comeback to that. "Why was it so important that you wake me up so early?" It probably wasn't so early, but I wouldn't be able to tell with the lack of sun or clock. He started walking down the hallway and I followed, determined to not get lost.

"It wasn't very important, actually." That one sentence had me nearly seeing red. This asshole had deprived me of my sleep because he felt like it? "It was important for you to think faster though. Leafeon says that you can't even walk straight. By the end of today, that will be fixed. I don't care how you feel about that, and if you don't want to listen, then you can just leave."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, before my expression hardened. "I'm not going to leave. I don't have anywhere else to go." My serious expression was marred by a yawn, but it persevered. It was killed, however, by the grin that came to my face at the smell of food. My stomach growled at me loudly and I belatedly realised that I had eaten nothing for a whole day. "Hey, Umbreon,-"

"If it's about food, that's where we're going." He didn't even look at me, instead opting to look at the walls and ceiling.

"Not much for conversation, are you?" I deadpanned at him.

He turned at me and said in a falsetto, "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I don't have any candy, and I'm a third of your size." This guy made no sense. He was so serious one minute, then joking the next.

"Incorrect, correct, and correct. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, my midget friend?"

That last comment pissed me off. This guy woke me up from my precious sleep at 0-dark thirty, and then insults me? I was not having that. "I am not a fucking midget! You're just obnoxiously tall!"

"Whoa, there. Using big words and shouting won't get you anywhere. Ignoring that, it was just a joke. Calm down." I didn't calm down, as could be imagined.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me to calm down?! I've just lost my everything! My apartment, my car, my girlfriend, **everything**! Then you and your friends show up with your underground world shit and drag me into it! I've had enough issues and I don't need anymore! Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" Umbreon had turned around in the middle of my tirade and started to walk away.

"Yeah, well I'm done with you. You really should just calm down. Screaming at me isn't going to fix anything, you know. And since you asked, I'm going to the kitchen." He really didn't sound like he cared. I followed after him to make sure that he would regret ignoring me. I ran in front of him and he stopped to stare at me with a mildly annoyed face.

"I said that I'm not done with you yet, asshole! You should just curl up and fucking- Mmph!" He muted me easily by slamming my mouth shut with his paw, leading to me falling to the ground, clutching at my face in pain.

"**I** said that **I'm** done with you." He walked past me without a protest from me, as I was still holding my face. I now had two fuckers I couldn't stand: Umbreon and Jolteon. "The food's down this hall if you'd like to stop crying at me. By the way, if what you were about to say was what I thought that it was, then it's already happened." When he stopped speaking, I looked up and around only to find that he was gone.

_'What the hell's his problem? Nevermind. I don't want to know exactly how big the stick is that got rammed up his ass.'_ With those thoughts, I started to walk toward where he said the kitchen was. I didn't believe him, but I smelled food.

I kept walking down the stone hallway, feeling rather lost as I went. All I had to go on was the smell of food, and the hallway just kept forking. I did manage to make it to a doorway that smelled strongly of food. I stepped inside, and the sheer intensity of the smell nearly knocked me off my feet. It smelled unfamiliar to me, but it smelled good. My stomach was roaring at me now, and I sniffed around for the source of the smell. I found the source of the smell to be on top of a counter too high for me to reach.

"Motherfucking counter," I muttered darkly, "you are trying my patience!" Clearly, the counter wouldn't say or do anything back, so I gave up on it and walked away to another smell. The next scent that reached my nose was one that I recognised; bacon. I dashed around, trying to locate the source of the smell. What my nose found me was all that I was looking for and then some. The bacon that I'd sniffed out was sitting on a sheet, along with other breakfast essentials. Other than that, all of the people that I'd met yesterday were sitting at it, eating and conversating. I just stared for a moment, before remembering that this was where they lived. _'Of course they'd live here. What, did you think that they'd drop you off in the middle of nowhere?'_ I shook my head clear of those thoughts and approached the group, who were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice my arrival or approach.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" I felt like the new kid at school. It seemed like it didn't affect them, though. Espeon got up, bidding them farewell, and left, walking by me as he did.

"Don't be an idiot." Vaporeon patted the ground next to her with her fin-like tail as she spoke. "Sit. Eat. Relax. I can't vouch for the rest of these kids, but I won't bite."

I walked to her side and plopped down. "It's really confusing down here. I don't know where I'm going, what time it is, or who's who."

"Don't worry about it. None of us really knew." Glaceon was suddenly beside me, gushing cheerfully. "Then we got together, and we were suddenly the smartest group around. We know more than the rest of them combined."

"What are you talking about?" My brow knitted together in confusion as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. As I wondered, Jolteon stood up and stretched before walking away to who knows where.

"The other groups of people that live down here." Vaporeon came to my brain's rescue. I really didn't want to think hard this early in the morning. My stomach decided to yell at me again, reminding me why I was in the room to begin with. My eyes locked on to the plate of bacon and zoomed in. Vaporeon noticed this easily and rolled her eye. "How does that quote go? Something about food and men?"

"Food is the path to the heart of men and beasts," Umbreon supplied while munching on his own bacon. He helpfully pushed the bowl towards me. I took some and gratefully chewed on bacon, letting the savory taste pull me in.

"Agreed," I said when done eating the bacon. I had also forgiven him for waking me up if this was what he was trying to get me to. _'If this were the reason, I'd have left me behind too.'_ I happily ate more bacon and sighed in dreamy content. "I'd like to thank the god that made this bacon," I said jokingly.

"You're welcome," Leafeon said with a smile as she too stood and walked away. "I'll see you guys later." The three remaining said their laters as well.

"So," Glaceon said, her eyes focusing on me once more, "how old are you?"

"I'm 22 years old. How about you?" _'Wonderful. A nosy one.'_ I just wanted to enjoy the tasty bacon, not be questioned.

"I'm 22 years old too! Where did you come from? Were you in college? Did you have a girlfriend? Are you okay with being here? Did you sleep okay?" She was just too damn cheerful. Her tail was even wagging.

"I don't really feel comfortable answering all these questions." _'Damn morning people.'_ I tried to avoid the questionare, but she clearly wanted to interrogate me some more. Her tail stopped wagging, however.

"Of course you don't feel like answering the questions. Nobody ever does, you know." Vaporeon added her two cents, which led to me turning to her. Glaceon snorted in what was probably a response to her words, which led to me turning back to her. It was almost like watching tennis.

"You done eating?" I turned to see Umbreon, who was stretching. I nodded and Glaceon gave an affirmative. I then noticed that Vaporeon had disappeared. In my head I made a note to ask about the group tendency to disappear. As I watched the dishes float away with Umbreon, I also decided to ask him about that at the next opportunity.

"I used to live in Toronto, Canada. I have a bachelor's degree. I didn't have a boyfriend because the men were too high maintenence. I like it here because it's simple. I slept like a baby." She stood up after answering her own questions. "Let's show you around town, Eevee."

* * *

This chapter was being an asshole. I now have three reviews, one hundred views, two favorites, and three follows on this story. Some anonymous guy said my profile was too long in a review, so I shortened it. It was due for a change anyways. I'll delete the review once I get a new third one. Until next time, Melodious Reason out.


	5. Bridge Burning

This chapter has been fighting me, and it has been kicking my sorry ass. I finally got it, though. Pardon me while I go relocate my jaw...

* * *

Glaceon and I had been walking in silence for about ten minutes down the stony hallways. I knew that it was my fault. It had to be my fault, because I knew that she hadn't talked to anyone after me. We hadn't even talked much.

'Ah, to hell with it,' I thought to myself. "What's bothering you?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head slightly to look at me. "Oh, nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. You've been quiet ever since- oh." My words led me to my memories, which in turn led me to realize what the issue was. "It's about the questions, isn't it?"

"And so what if it is?" She certainly didn't seem to want to continue talking about the subject, but I pressed her.

"It doesn't feel right for me to just dump my whole life onto someone that I've hardly known for a day." I decided to voice another thought. "What's with all the questions, anyways?"

"I guess that would make sense." She was suddenly cheerful again, and I wondered if she was ever upset in the first place. "I just wanted to get to know you, you know?" I glanced at her. Unlike her earlier slouch, there was a bounce in her step.

"I guess," was my reply. I turned my attention to the rock floor, which had started to become less smooth and more bumpy. "Where are we going?"

"I don't feel very comfortable answering that," she joked in a carefree manner. I showed my unamusement with a glare. She looked at my glaring face and laughed aloud. "Oh, calm down. Right now, we're just going to walk, understand?" The hallway that we were walking suddenly got more narrow and uphill. Glaceon handled the difference with obvious ease. Myself, on the other hand, not so much.

As we walked the incline, I found my thoughts wandering. They drifted to 'why let me stay here?' and 'why live so far underground?' among other questions. I turned my head to look at Glaceon again. She didn't seem to dislike me so much or be annoyed by me. My gaze drifted to the front as my thoughts morphed again into a question: 'did I leave the stove running?'

I laughed aloud at the absurdity of the thought, and Glaceon turned to stare at me. I saw the confusion written across her face, which led to me laughing even harder. I also stopped walking because I was laughing so hard. Eventually, I sobered enough to think again.

"I needed that," I murmured aloud, more to myself than Glaceon.

"That was fast," she said as she started walking again.

"What was fast?" Her voice snapped my thoughts away with ease.

"Usually it takes about a week or so for them to break. I was looking forward to it, but you were too easy." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned closer to me , a smile on her face widening into a grin as she seemed to search me. "Is there anything else that you're likely to do that's so unentertaining?"

"Shut up." I felt as though she was going to just go on, and it annoyed me a hell of a lot. "Where are we going?"

The reason that I had asked that question again was because the passageway was starting to get on my nerves. The last change that I had seen was the increase in slope, which hadn't been comforting or informative. Glaceon wasn't being cooperative either (she wasn't talking anymore.) I sighed to myself as my thoughts drifted back to what my life was not even three days ago.

My name is Christopher Harding. My life was a pretty average one up until now. I had gone to school, I'd been a nice person, and I thought that I'd just get out into the world and live my life how I wanted. I was horribly wrong. I am twenty-two years old. I was a human three days ago, and now I'm an Eevee, a Pokémon.

'My life is officially a pile of flaming shit left on a doorstep to get stomped out.' I sighed to myself as that thought ran through my head.

"Would you move faster? I have a schedule to keep." I tried to walk faster, but my legs weren't agreeing with me. I felt as though my shins had been kicked by a line of pissed children. Glaceon seemed to pick up on these feelings as was shown by her sighing. "I don't ever remember looking that weak." She promptly picked me up and started running down the passage. I noted with some dismay that the walls did move by far faster than when I was walking. I tried to turn to get a better look at the tunnel, but Glaceon growled at me, leading to me trying to not move anymore.

As we turned a corner, the thought occurred to me: 'Is she carrying me in her mouth? Gross.' I responded to that with 'Well, duh, she doesn't have hands. Am I talking to myself? Yes I am.' I laughed again at my thoughts, before my noise-making came to an abrupt halt, courtesy of Glaceon's abrupt halt. She then dropped me squarely on my ass, which was quickly becoming a sore point for me.

When I looked up, my eyes couldn't process it all. There was a massive stone building in front of me, complete with windows, doors, and wierd glowing moss.

"This is the room where we keep our information, Eevee. It's just a big library, though. No need to get excited," she said after looking at my face. I had been grinning like a madman at the prospect of finding out what the hell was going on here.

"So," I said slowly, "this place can get me the information that I need?"

"Yes, but you might want to take it slow. The librarians are serious jerkasses." I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, but I just wanted to know just what exactly had happened to me.

I started to walk toward the library, but before I could put my foot down, several loud crashes rang out, leading me to take a step back instead of the one forward that I'd been aiming for. A woman was shouting, a man was yelling, and it sounded like there was a brawl going on. I decided at that moment that I was going to leave, but when I turned around to walk away, my tail caught on something. I hadn't had this thing for more than two days, and it was already giving me grief. I turned to see what it was caught on, and sighed at the dark blue paw that was stepping on it. I looked up at Glaceon's face, and she smirked at me like the cat who caught the mouse.

"And just where do you think that you're going, Eevee? I hope that you don't run away, because you might get lost." More crashing echoed, then stopped abruptly. A large red dog got thrown out of a window, accompanied by the sounds of his howling and tinkling glass. "You might get hurt. You see, it's not always safe down here."

With those words, she walked into the building. I stood in the dim lighting for nearly a full minute before following her into the stony structure. When I stepped inside the doorway, my mouth dropped. The building was quite well-furnished for an underground bookhouse made of a rock. 'Well, it was nice before anyways' was my immediate thought about the place. It looked old, but managed to appear new. Several stone shelves were broken, books strewn about the place. A blue dog-looking Pokémon and a small green lizard-like one with tusks were cleaning up the mess from the shelves. Some gray guy with four arms was picking up books that were tossed on the ground by the broken shelves. My eyes, wanderers that they were, spotted Glaceon was lounging on a very large couch, who waved at me. I walked over to her, careful to avoid any debris or books on the ground. I walked around the couch at a trot, before opening my mouth to ask a question.

"Hey," a familiar voice spoke to me from behind me. I jumped and turned around. Umbreon was looking down at me. He lazily hopped onto the couch and laid down on it. "How have you been, Eevee?"

"I've been better. What happened here?" The room was definitely a library, but it seemed more like one for giants than one for creatures Glaceon and Umbreon's size.

"Some asshole thought that it would be a good idea to take out his rejection frustration on these books. I kicked the fucker out of the building." My mind flashed back to the large canine that was knocked through the window, and I internally laughed. It must have shown on my face, because Umbreon snorted and started speaking again, but with a tone tinged with what I thought was sadness. "You clearly don't believe me. Okay, then."

He hopped over the back of the couch with a small sigh, walking away. I turned to Glaceon to talk to her, but realized with dismay that she was snoring lightly. After staring at her in annoyance, I decided to take a nap on the couch too. I promptly jumped at the couch, and fell with a thump onto my ass. I grumbled to myself, and tried again. The same happened, with little variation. After repeating the result six more times, I decided that I'd rather just read something.

'After all,' I thought to myself as I walked to the blue dog Pokémon I'd seen earlier, 'I'm in a-aaAAAHHH!'

In my haste to get to the person, I tripped over a large chunk of stone and fell on my face. I picked myself up and rubbed at my aching head.

"You should watch where you're walking." I looked up and around, looking for the woman who spoke to me. "I'm in front of you, stupid. Did you get a concussion or something?"

I stared. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. "Uh, do you have anything on Eevee? I'm kind of lost here." The dog-person was a girl, from the sound of her voice. I just couldn't believe or accept that, for some reason.

She snorted. "That book? It's here."

My face (and damn ears) perked up. "Where is it?"

She smiled, sweetly, raising an arm to point. "Oh, it's here. And here. And there. And over there. And over there. And ove-"

She was cut off by Glaceon shouting. I thought that she was sleeping, but maybe not. "Would you just tell him that the book burned, Lucario?!"

Lucario, who I assumed was the woman in front of me, laughed. "The book went up in flames when that whiny bastard flipped shit. Is there anything that you'd like to study up on?" She looked almost sorry that it had been burned.

I shook my head. "Nah, that's what he came here for." My head jerked up at Umbreon's voice, seeing him sitting by the doorway. "I guess that we'll just have to go to the source, huh?"

* * *

Chapter End

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I didn't post for six weeks, and I'm sorry. I'm back now though. This story got ten new reviews, three more favorites, and one new alert. I got a new Author Alert, too.

I'm not going to quit. I'm going to keep moving forward. I don't beg for reviews, but if you could spare even just one, it'd be great.

Until next time, Melodious Reason.


	6. Black Ice

I've become re-inspired! That might sound great to you guys, but my grades might start suffering. Right! On with the chapter!

Don't get mad, though. You might not like my brief change. It'll change back, but I just wanted to warn you. Sucks for you if you don't read my Author Notes.

Also, I have a poll on my profile! It'll be up for the next few chapters, so check it out!

* * *

I don't like new people. I don't really like people at all, honestly. I just have exceptions. Before that Eevee showed up, shit was hectic. Afterwards, life started throwing tantrums. I can't sleep anymore(not that I slept before), there have been more disappearances and attacks, and I'm stuck with the tedious job of working with some college-aged person who seems to be just as intelligent as the average twelve-year-old.

I was heading back to the library to tell the new kid (who happens to be older than me) that he could talk to the info group about Eevee data. Simple, right? Wrong. Nothing is _ever_ simple for me. It's just not allowed. I had to evade a few women who were rabid over the fact that they hadn't seen my friend Espeon in a while. He doesn't touch them, but I fucking swear that they want his dick and nothing else. I dashed through shadow after shadow, trying to get back to the library. It wasn't hard, but it gets annoying after a while.

As I walked the most direct path, I started thinking to myself about something that was bothering me. How the hell did Eevee get into my containment room? He clearly was confused about it, so it couldn't have been intentional. I was so into my thoughts that I nearly missed a Shinx that was walking to me.

"Hey, Umbreon!" I jerked slightly as I stopped. "I brought you a message. 'Yes, you can bring him here. -PZ'" He sat down and waited for a response. He would start fidgeting pretty quickly, so I gave him a quick response.

"Tell PZ 'I'll come by later with Ice and New Kid. -Moon' Got it memorized?" I loved saying that. Axel FTW. He was tired of me saying it, if his eye roll was any indicator.I started on my way again, heading for the damaged library. That's why no fire-types are allowed in there. If Arcanine wants to cruise for chicks, he can do it some other time, at some other place. I turned my head to look at Shinx- nope, he's gone. He's just good like that. I really appreciate that.

I started running again, feeling like my days dragged on enough without sunlight. I didn't need to drag my feet on top of that. I turned corner after corner, marker after marker. Sometimes, I think that this place should just get a directory. I might have to be the one to make it, but it should get one. I skid to a stop at the crossroads in front of the library, and look around.

"Why is it so quiet?" It seemed to me as though the world had gone silent. It only gets like this when... "Ah, shit." All thoughts, summarized into two words. Amazing, ain't it? I moved quickly to the doorway of the library, somewhat disturbed.

"Would you just shut up and tell him that the book burned, Lucario?!" Aaaaaand there's Glaceon. Yelling at Lucario. Nothing new there. I lazily stood in the doorway, managing to not be seen in plain sight, as usual.

Lucario laughed, clearly not really minding Glaceon's outburst. "The book went up in flames when that whiny bastard flipped shit. Is there anything that you'd like to study up on?" Yeah, I never understood why she disliked Arcanine so much. Well, time for the 'entrance', even though I've been standing here for about a minute.

"Nah, that's what he came here for." Eevee's head shot up suddenly. On, yeah, he probably didn't hear me. I don't think he likes me much. "I guess that we'll just have to go to the source, huh?" I spun on a paw and landed with practiced ease.

"Hey! Umbreon!" I stopped myself before I put down a leg outside the door, turning so I could face Eevee.

"Yu-huh?" I was too tired to speak properly.

"Where are we going?" I sighed and turned back around, before walking out from the library doorway into the more open space.

"We're off to see the wizard. Come on. Keeping it waiting is asking to be shot with something." PZ wouldn't shoot people for no reason. It's not like most people believed that, but then again, most people believed me when I said that I ate souls. I don't eat souls, by the way. Too slimy.

I lazily walked down the silent roads, occasionally glancing back to make sure that Eevee was still following me. Glaceon could make it through the place on her own, but he'd get himself killed.

"Slow down! I can't go that fast!" Yeah, he'd get killed veeeeery quickly. Just a matter of who, that's all. I slowed my pace, but muttered that he should just hurry up.

"You could try running," Glaceon suggested casually to the Eevee. I snorted.

"Yeah, because running on legs that you're not used to worked so well for the rest of us." I muttered that sentence, but she glared at me anyways. I smiled sheepishly in return. " She immediately calmed down, like she always does. She makes it hard to tell when she's pissed off.

I turned my attention to Eevee. Yeah, I had honestly thought that he was bullshitting about how slow he needed to go. Frankly, I've met a Shuckle that moves faster. No, seriously, I've met a faster Shuckle. Anyways, Glaceon must have gotten tired of watching him slither, because she picked him up. I almost burst out laughing. She must have caught me, because she growled at me, something that wasn't very threatening when she had a mouthful of Eevee.

I turned around and started walking down the road again. A gust of cold air blew into me when Glaceon sprinted past. I followed suit, dashing around corners and under bridges. I don't like running in front of, or behind people. Let me explain: I have to watch Glaceon to follow her, right? Well, what's at my eye level is... uh... I can't help it! I'm not staring, I swear! The last time I pointed that out, she hit me in the face. With her tail. I sighed as we ran into one of the deeper tunnels, the ones without the light system. I ran in front of her and turned on my forehead lamp.

We kept running for a while, and then the ground got steep, aiming down. I turned off my headlamp as we came up and out into the badass control room, which was, thankfully, well-lit. It was... about the size of three hotel rooms stuck together, and twice as tall. I smiled to myself as Glaceon spit out Eevee on the ground. "Nice to be back."

From the sound, Glaceon just spit out Eevee. I turned to them, about to explain about the badass base of operations, but mother words never left me. The room was getting colder, so I turned my focus to Glaceon, who was lost in thought. 'Nah, not thought. Lost in memory would be more like it.' I thought that as I walked up to her. I was about to nudge her, but she shook her ahead and looked up. I was kinda right in her face, but it was because I was concerned.

* * *

I spit out Eevee on the rock ground. I hope his dirty ass freezes. Sorry, was that rude of me? I don't really care. I walked past him and Umbreon, who was undoubtedly about to start talking about how cool this place is. He says he can't help it, but he just goes on and on and on and on and I've made my point.

"Nice to be back." That was Umbreon. He probably said that for Eevee, since I'm kind of a resident here. He is too, not that we really see him around much. Umbreon and Espeon run around the city, stealing things from the aboveground and doing favors for people in exchange for knowledge. Leafeon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and I don't really do anything like that. No, no they're not sexist. They say that the move Psychic helps them in all kinds of ways, and not having it and Protect aboveground is basically suicide.

They came in here about a year ago as two Eevees with enough combat skill to beat about anything that picked fights with them, and they soon got the rest of us into shape. I'm glad they did, because the military came down and started shooting the place up a few weeks before they showed up. It was terrifying. We all knew that they wouldn't understand us, and maybe even fear us. There was no fear in those eyes. They were confident, and knew what they were doing. They came down here, knew what they were doing, and murdered hundreds of us.

I shake my head, as if that would dislodge the memories. Umbreon's probably just told Eevee everything, and left already. I look up suddenly, not surprised to see Umbreon's face right in front of mine. "..." is how he goes. It's like he was going to say something, but he just doesn't. I can tell from his eyes that he's just concerned, though.

"I'm fine, Licorice." I smile at him to drive it home, but I'm sure he can see that I'm not. We all know when I'm not feeling well, because I'm not very good at hiding it.

"Right..." There he goes, being aware again. It almost makes me laugh, too. He can clearly tell that I'm bothered, but he doesn't ever press it. I'm grateful. We all know what's bothering me, anyways; Pokemon have been disappearing suddenly. Some come and go as they please, but these ones are residents who just vanish. We have a few systems down here, but they're functional at best, and sometimes they just make things worse. They're like a corrupt police force.

"Hey, something bothering you, Glaceon?" My eyes refocused on the Eevee in front of me, who spoke to me. He remembers that he was human, and probably remembers about his life too. Not so many have that privelege as we'd hoped. His face was honest about his concern, but wary. Good. He better be wary, or else he might not make it down here.

"I'm fine, Eevee." I start walking towards the brighter area, noting that Umbreon had walked on ahead, or disappeared again. "Let's get you informed now, so you might not need to ask so many questions. We're pretty friendly down here, under the world." I tried to give an honest smile, but I think it looked like a grimace instead. We walked ahead, into the bright light of our operations room, and Eevee gaped. I didn't really blame him, honestly.

The operations room was a large open room, with, frankly, everything. There's a couch, a reclining chair, a huuuuuuge TV, a couple computers, and a big fridge. There's more stuff than just that, but mostly, those are the things that I like enough to mention. The other things don't go so well for quadrupeds without the move Psychic. I decide to just watch Eevee stare at everything. He seems to be in awe of our humble abode. My eye catches something leafy moving towards us, and I look up to see Leafeon.

She must have used that UV lamp, because there's a spring in her step and a smile on her face that wouldn't make sense otherwise. She's a pretty big bitch without sunlight, and we all know it, so Espeon and Umbreon showed up one day with a UV lamp for her. We have all been extremely grateful for that.

"Hello, Eevee! How're you?" Eevee seemed to be at a loss. She probably was low when he first met her for real. "Sorry about how I acted earlier. I need sunlight often, or I get cranky."

Leafeon started walking past all the nice things I liked into another passageway, which I didn't like. I think Umbreon and Espeon went a little overboard on those, really. "Let's get you informed straight from our knowledge guru," I said as I walked after Leafeon with Eevee in tow.

* * *

Right! Chapter over, and in two weeks faster than the last one!

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

My grades dropped, which led to me losing computer privileges, which led to me being bored , which led to my grades dropping. They went back up, and this chapter's up, so be happy.

Oh. And for the people who refuse to read pre-chapter ANs, :

"Don't get mad, though. You might not like my brief change. It'll change back, but I just wanted to warn you. Sucks for you if you don't read my Author Notes.

Also, I have a poll on my profile! It'll be up for the next few chapters, so check it out!"

Later. Until next time, Melodious Reason.


	7. Rainforest

Right! New chapter! Kind of. -ish. -izzle... I should stop that... On to the story, then.

* * *

Umbreon walked past me at a leisurely pace, down a hallway toward PZ's room. I couldn't see him, and I couldn't hear him, but I knew that he was there. Why he likes being so sneaky, I don't know. I do know that I am grateful for the lamp that he and Espeon stole for me. I shrugged and continued on my way, out into the operations room. Well, we call it that, but it's more of a hangout room. Anyways, I walked into it, and spotted Glaceon with the new Eevee. I briskly walked over to them, intent on apologizing for how I had acted toward him earlier, and how I meant nothing by it.

But first... "Hello Eevee, how're you?" He seemed to be really confused at how I was acting. That figures. Being solar-powered sucks when you live underground. I mean, am I that bad without my UV rays? I must have been, because his face was all out of sorts, like he didn't understand exactly why I was being nice. "Sorry about how I acted earlier. I need sunlight often, or I get cranky."

I promised _(to myself)_ that I'd get him to see that I'm actually a nice person. He had this melancholic energy about him, like everything in his life had deserted him. Given what had happened, that was perfectly understandable. I walked back down the hallway to PZ, past the things that we _(Espeon and Umbreon)_ stole for entertainment. I think that they shold've made a sun roof or something. Of course, I said it like a joke, but was kinda hoping that they'd take it seriously. They didn't.

"Let's get you informed straight from our knowledge guru," I heard Glaceon say, as she and Eevee followed after me. We walked down a hallway, and out into another open room. PZ's #that's Porygon-Z, but nobody wants to say that all the time# room looks almost like a messy computer store, really. There are monitors everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, attached to each other, hanging from wires... Yeah, everywhere. I could hardly hear myself think because of all the whirring things and whatnot. I looked from monitor to monitor, trying to spot which one PZ was hiding in.

It was a game we played, although none of us wanted to; PZ would give subtle clues to which monitor it was in, and one of us would find out which one. Sometimes, it took less than ten seconds. Other times, it took more than ten minutes. As we like to think, PZ's only 'real' flaw is its quirks, which we keep track of.

My eye caught a glint on a screen, but before I could so much as twitch my tail, Glaceon was over by the computer screen, smacking it with her paw over and over again. She's always impatient. She also has a fiery and somewhat violent temper, contrary to popular belief. A loud banging noise resounded through the room, startling Eevee, who ran and hid behind me. As if that'll save him from Pz's crazy. Although, ever since we got internet access, PZ's been a lot calmer. That made all of us happier, because then it stopped screwing around with the tech.

"Hihihihihi!" Although, that doesn't stop the overly loud voice and extreme enthusiasm. Eevee shrieked, which is pretty understandable, considering how PZ just shouted in his ear.

"How're you, PZ? This is-" PZ cut me off.

"Iknowthatthisthenewkid." PZ seemed to take a deep breath, even though it didn't need to breathe. It was probably trying to calm itself down and pretend to be normal. Sometimes, I find it so damn annoying, but other times, I felt so sorry for it. It knew that It was a human, but can't seem to remember much more than that. "Shinx told me. You wanted Eevee information, so you'll get Eevee information."

"Nice to hear," Glaceon drawled, having walked up beside me when I wasn't paying attention. "So, look it up on Smogon."

"No, go to Serebii!" I didn't even have to turn my head to know that it was Espeon who said that. He has a pretty distinctive voice, and I could see pink out of the corner of my eyes. Besides, he was the only person I knew of who referred to Serebii in this place. However, as for when he walked into the room, I have no idea. Glaceon muttered about how kickass Smogon was. "Hi, Eevee! What's up? How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Espeon." He said 'Espeon' like a question, as though he was unsure if that was the right name. He seemed to be holding up fairly well "I'm tired, but fine."

"That's good." Eevee's head jerked to PZ, who was not even a foot away from him. "You wanted information, so here it is."

A screen lit up behind PZ, showing all possible information from all information sources possible. Eevee's face lit up in wonder like a child at a candy store. I have to wonder, did my face look like that when I saw all that?

"Holy shit," I heard him murmur. I smiled a little as the negative feelings around him dissipate slightly with his wonder. He continued talking to himself out loud, which I found to be a little cute. "So, I'm one of these..."

"Now you are! You want me to print this? I got a new printer! I got a new printer!" PZ spoke up once more. It turned to me and Glaceon, positively bubbling with cheer. "I'll get him informed! You guys can go! Go go go go go! Have fun!"

Glaceon left immediately, clearly not wanting to be in the room any longer. I smiled at Eevee, whose eyes were scrolling across the screen extremely fast. I left the room not shortly after. As I stepped out into the hallway, I saw that she was chatting with Vaporeon about the kidnappings. I walked right by them with nothing more than a polite nod, not wanting to hear all that depressing information.

* * *

I was on my way to Porygon-Z to get the new information catalogued, but found myself walking into Glaceon instead. One eye plus low light equals no depth perception at all. I sighed as she got up and shook herself off.

"Sorry about that."

Glaceon shrugged. "It's not a problem, Vaporeon. So, what're you down here for? You don't come this way often."

I sighed again. "More people have disappeared. You remember the Houndoom that breathed fire for Kanghaskan to bake things?" Glaceon nodded solemnly, and I sighed. "He's gone. He got taken."

"Vaporeon, it makes no sense. How the hell do they get taken without any signs of a fight?" Leafeon walked by us as she nodded curtly, probably not wanting to hear about the kidnappings. She usually seems to be a little too naive, not wanting to hear the facts.

"Glace, if I knew where, then we'd have already gone to bust them out. If we knew how, then we'd find a way to stop it from happening." With those words, I walked past her into PZ's room, which was alight with monitors that hummed quietly. That room is like a fucking maze, I swear. My ears twitched, picking up the voices of Espeon and the new Eevee. I didn't hear Glaceon follow, but instead continue away from me. All the better. She doesn't like dealing in these problems either, but she decided that she'd help us with them.

As I steeped into the room, I heard Espeon's voice clear up first.

"...and that's why dogs stand like that when they crap." All of a sudden, I didn't want to be in the room all over again. I almost turned and walked out, but then I saw Eevee dash by me with a 'thanks' thrown over his shoulder. I stepped further into the room, seeing one screen alight with some nonsense.

"That is the most awkward thing to tell somebody, ever." I heard him say aloud. I didn't hear PZ reply. "Hi Vaporeon! PZ went surfing."

Ah, that explains that. I stepped closer, moving around another screen, and spotting pink in a reflection. "On the Web?" Rhetorical question so I could keep him talking. As I might have mentioned, my eyesight isn't the best, and I found it easier to locate people based on sound.

"Yeah. PZ said something about Anonymous, then went nosing around. What's up?" He was suddenly in front of me and I backpedaled rapidly, nearly falling over. How I manage to miss something that's bright pink when it happens to be right in front of me, I have no idea. He and Umbreon seem to enjoy doing that all the time, too. Everyone agrees that they've always done that to everybody they meet, without a doubt. He grinned at me goofily.

"So, how've you been?" I took a deep breath.

"Things are getting worse. More people keep disappearing, and the _police_ aren't doing anything to help the angry crowds. People are flipping shit, Espeon." His expression grew serious.

He looked around the room slowly, as if there was someone listening. "Was it anyone that we know?"

I sighed. "It was Houndoom. Kanghaskhan didn't see him leave, and he didn't take anything with him. That's not like him." Most people thought that we were just being paranoid. I'll admit, we were being paranoid, but we'd seen people get taken before with our own eyes. I lost one of mine getting away.

"Damn...Come on." He walked past me, and walked through the maze of monitors out of PZ's room. I followed, keeping my way by his pink. As we wound our way through the tunnels, I quickly realized that we were going to Umbreon's hangout. Umbreon didn't sleep very often, and instead wound up messing with things day and night. He's a pretty strange kid, but he's been stuck down here for a long time.

"Lost in thought?" I focused my sight on Espeon, who had slowed to walking beside me. "If you don't watch where you walk, then you'll walk into a wall."

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same. "I'd walk into walls anyways. We all know that, Bubblegum."

He grinned cheekily, as he did often. "Yeah, but you'd do it even more."

I glared at him. "Hey, is that gum stuck in your hair?"

The grin slid from his face, and he puffed his cheeks out. "Ugh, you're all slimy."

We held those faces for a while before breaking out into laugher. "Hey," I said as I realized something, "about Eevee... Does he know where he's going?"

Espeon shook his head. "Nobody ever knows in this place. Although, I know that he'll run into somebody pretty quick, because there's only one open way out of this place, and he went in the opposite direction of it."

We stepped around a corner into a drafty hallway, and he smiled as his ears waved in the breeze. As for where the breeze comes from, Umbreon made a gaping hole in a wall out to a cliff so fresh air would come inside. He tends to do things like that. Although, there was this one time, when some kids got in here... That was bad. We almost got found. I suddenly stopped, mentally and physically, as I had nearly walked straight into a door frame.

"Here we are." Espeon chirped. I sighed one more time, then stepped into Umbreon's room.

* * *

And there's Chapter 7.

I'm going to use the chapter names as a sort of indicator as to who'll be the POV character for the chapter until I can maage this better.

I'm sorry about my slow updates, but thank you guys and girls for reading my story. Reviews are nice, but I think I've said enough times that I won't beg. Just reading my story's enough to me. However, by all means, review. I'm not stopping you...

I'm trying to set up my plot, but as this is my first continuing story, I'm finding it to be something of a challenge. I'll work on that.

On a brighter(?) note, there will be violence in the next chapter!

Until next time! -Melodious Reason


	8. Solar Eclipse

Ta daaaaaaa! ... [throws chapter at the people and hides]

* * *

I walked away from Absol, slowly shaking my head in an exasperated manner. I knew that she and Houndoom were together, but what she wanted me to do was too much. I wasn't going to hunt down his kidnapper any harder than I was for the other eleven people who had been kidnapped that we knew of. Others had run to me and Espeon before about the disappearances, all looking for the same things: closure, and retribution. Unfortunately, we couldn't do that much in reality. We set ourselves up to look good (sadly) and help people with more mundane things. It's not that we wouldn't help them; in fact, we'd do any and everything we could to help them. It's just that we couldn't do any more to help them.

As my paws carried me down the hallway that offset from my room opposite its door, I sighed heavily.

"Sometimes, I feel like I really just want to get outside. Sadly, that's no longer an option. Why not? It's because everybody's trying to kill us, that's why!" Yes, I was talking to myself. It happens from time to time, for some more often than others.

"Yes, it really is annoying, isn't it?" I really hadn't expected somebody to talk back, though. It freaked me out, and I'm not ashamed to say that I jumped about a foot in the air and looked wildly around. I saw Gallade step out from a slight depression in the rock wall. I felt a little tingle in the back of my head that I had psychically arranged by Espeon to spew everything that I know about a given topic into my forethought.

Gallade, as I remember, was slightly taller than the average, but of a leaner build. He relied more Psychic-Type moves and skills rather than his Fighting-Type ones. He had a very calm and calculated battle method, and was prone to setting up combined attacks.

"You know," I started to say, "it's only cool to show up from the shadows when you happen to be a Dark-type."

"Haven't you heard?" I could hear the smirk and arrogance in his voice, that's for sure. "Your kind is going extinct. Good riddance, too to all of you mongrels, running around in the darkness like you own the place."

I did nothing more than glare at him. I knew all species of Pokemon, and most Umbreon wouldn't win fights against a Gallade. Even if the Umbreon could win, it would probably sustain some injury along the way. That was the way things worked down here. if you had the type and speed advantage, people feared you. So, I quietly waited for him to leave me alone. Of course, he didn't do that. Quite the opposite.

"After all, every Dark-type's born from a dark person. We would be far better off without your kind making it miserable here." He was leaning over into my face, and I could smell his breath. My god, his breath. Ugh. At least I ate some peppermints every now and again, but this guy probably hadn't done anything for oral hygiene in the past year or so. It was downright disgusting, and made me slightly queasy.

I decided to just split at the first opportunity. Some people thought that it was cowardly for others to do that. This wasn't like the game, where if you got the crap kicked out of you, you'd just wake up in a Pokemon center. Frankly, there are no Pokemon centers, and you probably wouldn't wake up again.

"Right. Well, then... I guess that I'll just leave, then." I took a step to do just that, but Gallade intercepted me.

Violently.

As in, with his fists.

I spun on my forepaws and jumped back out of his reach, then I sighed through my bared fangs. "Are you serious right now?!" Completely rhetorical question. I was trying to not spit obscenities at the top of my lungs and thinking about how to get away from him.

"Serious about what? Getting rid of you? Yes, I am entirely." He stepped closer, and swung at my head with his fist. I easily bobbed under in, and jumped further away. I started to focus on the ambient energy in the air, pulling a Shadow Ball attack into existence in front of me.

As I fired the attack, he dived to the side and rushed at me again. I hate Fighting-types. They always go close range. As my attack hit the rock wall with a loud crack, Gallade's eyes flicked to the wall. When his vision turned back to me, I used Flash. The forehead lamp does a lot more than just light the way, sometimes. While he swiped furiously at the air, I turned and ran. About three seconds into my sprint, my ears twitched in response to the sound of Gallade's footsteps coming after me.

I started gathering more ambient energy to use Shadow Ball as we ran out of the corridor into a cave, complete with stalagmites and stalactites. Gallade rushed past me in a sudden burst of speed, and turned to try a haymaker at me. This time, instead of dodging, I used Protect, forming a solid glowing wall of energy that blocked his punch for the instant it took to absorb the force behind it. Of course, the moment that said shield dissipated, he threw another punch faster than my eyes could follow.

His Mach Punch sent me reeling rather unexpectedly. _'Well, that hurt...' _I turned my mental attention to Espeon, who I knew was coming this way. I didn't care what for, but hey, he was my best friend, and he'd back me up in any fight. Unless it was against a girl. _'Help would be nice, you know!' _I shot at him through the open psychic link.

I could hear Absol in the distance, running toward us. Her breathing was ragged and her steps were uneven. I nearly screamed in frustration. She wasn't in any condition to fight, and Gallade would have outright murdered her. He had a smirk on his face as his eyes flickered toward the tunnel that Absol was coming from. I knew in that moment that he had the exact same thoughts as me. Typically, I summed up all of the thoughts in my head with one word.

"Shit." Gallade had already started moving for the tunnel, and I followed after. he suddenly stopped, pivoted, and slammed his fist into my jaw. Pain radiated through my whole head from that, even as I clamped my jaws around his arm and fired up another Shadow Ball. I shot my attack at his face point-blank, and he went reeling back in pain, clawing at his face.

"You little piece of shit! I'm going to rip you in half!" I watched him lazily as I charged another Shadow Ball. He stopped his clawing abruptly and dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the next one that I fired, which slammed into the wall with a 'boom'. Rock chips flew through the air as I shot another one at Gallade, sending him flying back and into a column.

"Rip me in half, will you?" I smirked. "I think that you'd need some help with that."

Extreme irony ensued as something slammed me in the side of the head, knocking me into the air and into a column of my own. I felt blood drip down the side of my head as I tried to stand up, but failed miserably at my attempt.

* * *

My vision was fading in and out. I turned my head slightly and saw Absol's tearful face. Seeing somebody cry over me just made it all worse.

* * *

As I stepped into my friend's room, the first thing that I noticed was the smell of blood. I turned my head slightly to catch Vaporeon's reaction, but I saw that she either didn't notice, or was pretending that she didn't. _'All's well, then.'_

I kept looking around the room, scanning it to find my old friend. He'd probably be in here, playing a video game. 'How,' everyone asks, 'does he do that?' Easy. He cheats with Psychic. I almost regret teaching him how to use it... Almost. Of course, it's nice to have help lifting heavy things. When we were human, we'd often have to do things like that for work and whatnot. Now, we just use our heads.

Umbreon's room down here looked pretty much like the one that he had while human. It was pretty messy, with things strewn all over the place. I noticed his fridge was open, so I closed it without a second thought. He'd picked it up one day and plugged it into a solar-powered generator. As it made the familiar *chunk* noise, I heard the sound of rocks hitting each other, and some distant shouting. _"Help would be nice, you know!"_ rang out into my head. Vaporeon and I rushed through Umbreon's room, and down another hallway.

As we drew closer to the sounds, the smell of blood intensified to the point that Vaporeon was smelling it. She was getting more and more frantic as she got more concerned for Umbreon. Our ears perked up as the sounds of yelling disappeared, only to be replaced with crying few seconds later.

The closer we got, the clearer the sounds and smells became. The smell of salt hit my nose as Vaporeon and I ran out of the usual rock hallway into a dimly lit cave. My eyes adjusted to the low(er) light pretty easily, and Vaporeon slowed behind me, clearly annoyed at the further loss of visibility.

The floor was a little damp, and the air was more humid than the tunnels. As my eyes searched between the rock formations, I noticed a spot that was crumbling away pretty bad with spiderweb cracks radiating out from a center depression. Something gold flickered a way in front of me, and Vaporeon suddenly darted out from behind me, further into the cave and out of my sight.

"He's over here! Espeon!"

I ran over to her, and as I got closer, my friends became easier to see. Vaporeon was posed to attack an Absol that was leaning over Umbreon. I recognised that Absol from somewhere before. She and Umbreon had hung out together often. She was also an item with the Houndoom that had been kidnapped. My breath caught in my throat as I looked over him. His fur was matted with blood, and he was breathing faintly, shuddering every few breaths. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was curled into a ball. I took several deep breaths to maintain my calm, then started talking.

"What happened?"

Vaporeon and Absol flinched. It might've been because I was still talking with cheer and a smile.

"Well?" Vaporeon spoke this time, and with force.

Absol straightened, and I could plainly see tear tracks on her face. I was pretty sure that maybe I'd see anger, or fear, or even annoyance on her face, but the sadness kinda threw me a little. So she was the one who had been crying...

"I..." she stiffened and closed her eyes. I'd seen people do that before, when they expected something to hurt. She must've expected one of us to attack her. "I don't know what happened."

Vaporeon snarled out and lunged at Absol. I guess that she was right; one of us did attack her, or tried to, anyways. "You lying bi-" I dragged her back by using Psychic. Voporeon doesn't think very rationally when she's upset. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Let's hear what she has to say before we get violent, okay?" I flicked my tail at the Absol. I'd never hit a woman. Call me stupid, foolish, think it's cute, whatever. I still wouldn't hit a woman. even after becoming a pokemon, I still wouldn't. Umbreon's had to save my ass lots of times before because I couldn't just take somebody out. Although, I started gathering energy in case she tried something crazy, and released Vaporeon from my Psychic. "So... keep talking. I want to know what attacked my friend."

"...I... Today, I heard about how somebody else got taken, and I went to go see Umbreon to talk about things. We got in a big argument, and..." Absol glanced down at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He walked away. I went after him, and I found him like this, and he was flickering, and then you two showed up, and-" Her breathing rate was increasing and her pupils were dilated. Bad signs, bad signs...

"Calm down," I said quietly. At the moment, Umbreon's health was our top priority. A few months ago, I could have just left him outside overnight and he'd be fine in the morning, but that was no longer an option. Of course, with the military running around, a lot of our options were limited. Absol gulped in deep breaths of air and shook her head.

"No, I can't! He's bleeding, and he's... He's..." She seemed honestly freaked out, like she'd seen it all happen right in front of her.

"He'll be fine!" Vaporeon cut in. I could hear the undertones in her voice, though, and she was just as concerned for Umbreon as Absol was, if not more.

I twitched as I sensed Umbreon's consciousness switching back on. Absol kept worrying over him, and Vaporeon kept worrying over him. Nothing new there.

_"Umbreon's a little too smart to get beat up this badly. He's also not the type to get into fights that he can't win. He hasn't even gone anywhere all week."_ I sighed with my thoughts. _"He was attacked by somebody, and from the wounds, I'd say a Fighting type got him. Figures that that's what would come after him..."_

"Let's get him patched up now." I broke from my thoughts to speak. "He'll be better in no time."

I turned to Absol. "Could you carry him for us?" "Umbreon was bigger than me, and wieghed more. Vaporeon wasn't exactly _that_ strong either.

As Absol lifted Umbreon onto her back, Vapereon snapped at her. "Be careful! I swear if-"

"I am being careful!" Absol snapped back. They'd just continue doing that for a while, no matter what, even if somebody else got between them. They'd always argued with each other, over anything and everything.

They both shut up when they heard Umbreon groan and mutter. "My head hurts, my head is leaking, and someone's reaction is to start yelling? People yelling in concern? I must be dead." He peeked open one eye, and stared at Vaporeon's concerned face. "Ah. It's just you. I'm not dead, then. Clearly."

Vaporeon glared at our injured friend, but was also smiling. "No lame angel jokes?"

I stayed silent as they spoke, gathering my energy as Umbreon was safely put on Absol's back. "My bad. Your fins threw me off. Thought there were mermaids involved, not angels."

Vaporeon stuck out her tongue at Umbreon. "Remember about the fins next time, then."

_"Hello hello, calling Umbreon." _My voice seemed to ring out through the air and wind up sounding distant as I ears stopped tuning in to the conversation that was between Umbreon and Vaporeon.

_"I'm_ _afraid that Umbreon's not here right now. Please leave a message after the '*beep* you'. Good day to you. Or is it evening?"_ I was pretty glad to see that I could manage telepathy, and that Umbreon could respond.

_"So... What happened to you? You just spit a psychic message then went poof."_

He slumped slightly, sighed, and closed his eyes, which made Absol and Vaporeon fret over him briefly before resuming the walk.

_"I got the shit kicked out of me by this Gallade. I was gonna stomp his sorry ass, but he had some punk sneak attack me. Assholes." _He wasn't even mad. He was more annoyed than anything else, and probably because he couldn't walk on his own.

_"You'll live. This isn't Nuzlocke."_ Lame jokes are something that we have reserves of. That was one of Umbreon's regular ones.

_"Shut up! I know that."_ I could feel the annoyance rolling off of him in waves. _"And that's one of my jokes. Mine!"_

I felt my shoulders shaking as I snickered quietly at his comment.

_"Eh... What happened to the new kid. Is he gonna work with us, or is he just a temporary tagalong?"_

_"He says that he'll work with us, if we help find out what happened to him. Good news, right? Either way, you'll get a kick out of this; earlier, he asked about the bathroom."_

Umbreon laughed aloud at that, startling Vaporeon and Absol with his outburst.

"Ah, how I wish to see that face..." He could hardly contain his laughter. "Oh god, my chest hurts..."

"Are you... feeling okay?" Absol asked Umbreon nervously. She and Vaporeon stopped walking, and I turned to look at them.

"I think he might have brain damage," I stated with a smile and laugh.

"I do not!" He winced in pain, probably at how loud his voice was. "Ah... Maybe just a bit..."

We continued walking, then turned the corner into his room and walked through it.

"Do you ever clean-" Absol started to speak.

"No, I don't clean my room." Umbreon interrupted her, and knowing him, he probably stuck out his tongue as well.

As we walked to the other side and out the open door, I used Flash to light up our surroundings, a la forehead crystal. The Dark-types, naturally, started whining as Vaporeon shut the door.

"My eyes were working fine..." Umbreon started.

"Mine were too..." Absol added.

"Yeah, because everybody has such wonderful night vision." Vaporeon spoke icily.

The three of them fell silent after that. It didn't take long for more conversation to start, though.

"So... Why exactly were you looking for me?" I didn't need to turn my head to know that Umbreon was talking to me. I shrugged with a smile, knowing that he already knew. I didn't even bother with the telepathy.

"We're calling a meeting."

"Hold up. Since when were we going to call a meeting?" Vaporeon objected. "You didn't mention that earlier."

I shrugged. "Eh, I wanted to say it only once, so I went to go get Umbreon." I sighed to myself, but grinned. "It's important that we let everybody know that we have a pattern in the kidnappings."

Vaporeon stared at me dumbly. People do that a lot. "We do?"

I kept grinning. "Yeah. They went after only Dark-types."

* * *

[is hiding from people who might be angry]

... [peeks out] ...Fine...

[steps out from cover]

Okay, I know that I took a long time. I'm sorry. I'm not going to bother anybody with my crappy excuses, but I'll just say that I posted the chapter, and it's got violence, and it's... bigger than the others... yeah. *ahem*

Anyway, you guys must really love Glaceon. A lot. I mean, a lot a lot.


End file.
